Saint Station
Saint Station was a planetary refugee camp built by the Shadow Proclamation. It was known for admitting the innocent victims of galactic wars and disasters. Overview As an official service world of the Shadow Proclamation, Saint Station was located at an easily accessible star system in Mutter's Spiral. A mid-sized planet, determined by Proclamation scientists to be incapable of harboring naturally evolved life, was hollowed out and fitted with internal storage space and life support systems. The world was essentially converted into a single massive space station. Saint Station was often described as hospital-like, as the internal corridors were frequently sterilized and some directory areas were said to bear a resemblance to waiting rooms. Most of the paid staff were doctors or similar medical professionals, although squadrons of guards were also kept on hand in the event of internal crisis or foreign attack. The Executive Offices were home to an Albino, of the same species as the Shadow Architect. Different areas of the planet were set aside for species with specific needs. While it was considered ideal for species to be segregated into differing camps, in times of crisis races deemed to be similar to one another were housed together. History There was originally disagreement between the various species that made up the Shadow Proclamation committee, as many of the delegations were in favor of naming the station after saints and prophets from their own traditional histories. As millions of saints are named in the histories of various species, debate raged for some time concerning which one would be honored with the planet's new title. Eventually it was proposed that the planet be named simply "Saint Station" rather than after a specific saint. After two standard weeks of continued debate, this motion was passed unanimously. Over the centuries many species have been forced to seek refuge at Saint Station. As time passed, many planetary governments began to see donations to Saint Station as a form of insurance. Notable factions that gave major financial support to the planet include the Chula Medical Foundation, the Kalossian Relief Corps, and the Face of Boe. After the Peilis homeworld was destroyed by the Doctor, their population, while lacking in energy, managed to make their way to Saint Station. The surviving Peilis resided in specially designed "Subatomic Quarters" for several millennia. During a major Dalek attack on the Shadow Proclamation, Saint Station was invaded and overwhelmed by forces commanded indirectly by the Emperor of the Daleks. While the Doctor was ultimately capable of thwarting the invasion, the sheer scale of the damage done to the planet resulted in a long period of decline for Saint Station. It took many centuries for the necessary infrastructure to be rebuilt. During this period, a number of species, including the inhabitants of the Stolen Planets, were left without a neutral residence to turn to. This caused some of them to enact violent measures in order to restore their species, which further weakened the Shadow Proclamation. Saint Station was eventually rebuilt, and even launched an expansion in the form of a small moon in low orbit. By the 51st Century the Station was capable of full operation. Category:Planets